


Ownership

by micah_n10 (micah)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-12
Updated: 2009-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micah/pseuds/micah_n10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something rather distinctive about Obito's rash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ownership

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by [kita_the_spaz](http://kita-the-spaz.livejournal.com/).

Obito squirmed, unable to keep still under the stern gaze of Konoha Hospital's head medic. He tried desperately to will his blush away, but the slight draft against his bared skin coupled with the buxom blonde's probing fingers as they smoothed down his coccyx… _really was not helping._

Finally, the woman's hand came to rest against the apex of his buttocks.

He expelled a small, relieved breath. The soothing glow of her medical jutsu was alleviating any further discomfort while extinguishing the fire-like itch he'd been enduring for the past three hours.

"Tell me Obito-kun," Tsunade's tone, laced with faux concern, broke the Uchiha's reverie. "Exactly how does one procure a rash with such… distinctiveness?"

Obito felt his stomach drop. He resisted the urge to whimper, instead wetting his lips before glancing back over his shoulder. "Distinctiveness, Tsunade-sensei?" His voice broke on the last word.

"Hm…" Tsunade hummed, healing fingers tracing the pattern of prickled flesh.

Obito's shinobi training immediately kicked in, relaying each stroke of the older woman's digits and alerting him to the fact that his aliment was, indeed, distinctive. With a mildly irritable groan, he let his head drop forward against the cold, padded gurney.

"I _told_ that possessive bastard I was allergic to ink!"

Spanning the lower region of his back were the inflamed words, _'Property of Hatake Kakashi'_.


End file.
